To reduce power consumption, set-top boxes must meet increasingly stringent low-power requirements when operating in low-power modes. It is necessary, due to the increasing size and quiescent state leakage currents of System-on-Chip devices found in set-top boxes, to turn off large sections of these devices in low-power modes. To “wake-up” the set-top box from a low-power mode, specialized, independent circuits are required in the set-top box that operate at very low power and provide schedule functions such as a wake-up function to the set-top box. These independent circuits wake-up the more power consuming System-on-Chip used to perform video recordings, system maintenance, or resume a “quick-start” standby mode. These independent circuits, however, add cost and increase the quiescent power requirements of the set-top box.